vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mew Ichigo
Summary Ichigo Momomiya was an ordinary schoolgirl, but was fused with the genes of the endangered iriomote cat to fight aliens invaders. With her team of 4 other Mew Mews and her love Masaya Aoyama, she succeeded in defeating the 3 Aliens, their Chimera Creations, and their mysterious messiah Deep Blue. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, likely 7-C | 7-C | 7-B, possibly much higher Name: Mew Ichigo, Ichigo Momomiya, Zoey Hanson in English Translations Origin: Tokyo Mew Mew Gender: Female Age: 13-14 in the Japanese version. 15-16 is most dubs Classification: Human, Catgirl Mutant Superhero Magical Girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Matter Restoration, Energy Projection, Fourth Wall Awareness, Toonforce (Can Break the Fourth Wall and See into the Future), Magic, Healing, Transformation | Flight, Regeneration (Low), Vaporization, Vortex Creation, Water Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (She and Mew Mint vaporized a pool of water instantly while both were rookies), likely Town level (Should be comparable to Mew Mint who was able to threaten Kishi) | Town level (Took out the other 4 Mew Mews at once with her Vortex Attack) | City level (Mew Zakuro with Mew Aqua destroyed, in one burst, a City-Sized Dome the military couldn't break), possibly much higher Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Should be similar in speed to Pie, who flew back up to his spaceship which was out of Earth's orbit) with at least Massively Hypersonic reflexes (The Blue Knight speedblitzed Kishi and dozens of his clones, who should all be comparable to Pie. Mew Ichigo was able to block and dodge attacks from Deep Blue) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Was able to easily carry the other 4 Mew Mews at once on her Light Wings) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class, likely Town Class | Town Class when enraged (Comparable to her Energy Attacks) | City Class, possibly much higher Durability: At least Small Building level, likely Town level | Town level (Should be comparable to the other Mew Mews, who took Deep Blue's Town Busting Blast in Base Form) | Planet level (Survived the Planet-Busting Spell of Deep Blue) Stamina: High (Can fight for hours at a time) Range: At least Several Meters | At least Dozens of Meters | At least Several Kilometers Standard Equipment: Choker that allows for transformation, Strawberry Bell that allows for her attacks and her Strawberry Bell Version Up! Form Intelligence: Fairly Average Middle Schoolgirl Intelligence, Good Multi-Tasker Weaknesses: Can't swim or handle water very well as a catgirl Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ribbon Strawberry Check: Mew Ichigo shoots a rainbow-colored energy blast from her Strawberry Bell. This attack is powered by "Mew Power" which restores all matter to it's "natural state" down to the genetic level. * Ribbon Strawberry Surprise: A more powerful form of Ribbon Strawberry Check used after Mew Ichigo activates her Strawberry Bell Version Up! Form. This attack shoots rainbow waves of energy and "Mew Power" strong enough to reduce two of the strongest chimera in the series, Chimera Anima and Dust Waiburn to ashes. This attack also restores things to their natural state on the genetic level. * Unnamed Vortex Attack: Mew Ichigo after using the Strawberry Bell Version Up! can use an unnamed attack that create a vortex that sucks in opponents and does concussive damage to them, powerful enough to KO all 4 other Mew Mews at once * Ribbon Aqua Drops: This ability can only be used by a Mew Mew who has attained some Mew Aqua and attained a Mew Aqua Form. It creates drops of mystical water that cover and heal an entire city, restoring everything to it's natural state. Key: Base | Strawberry Bell Version Up | Mew Aqua Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Healers Category:Air Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Water Users Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Mutants Category:Magical Girls Category:Schoolgirls Category:Hybrids Category:Fusions Category:Cats Category:Monster Girls Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Catgirls